1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a foil stamping machine and method for operating the foil stamping machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Text or decorative patterns may be produced on an article by means of a hot foil stamping machine, in which a foil is pressed between a heated stamping member and the surface of the article.
Hot foil stamping of titles, authors and other information on book bindings is accomplished traditionally by contract binderies and print shops. A series of letters and type fonts are assembled in a jig, either by hand, with the use of an automatic type caster, or by preparing an etched metal die from art work. The completed jig or die is transferred to a printing position where an overall imprint, for example, of the book title, author, report name and number, is simultaneously imprinted on the front and/or spine of the book.
In manual hot foil stamping machines designed for small volumes of for instance 1-100 items, the operator stands above the machine and manually places the article in the correct position and orientation for stamping by viewing the article from above while lowering by means of a lever the stamp die toward the article to be stamped. Normally, a trained operator is required to operate manual foiling stamping machines. Other semi-automated stamping machines, are calibrated by the method of “cut and try” by pre-aligning one or more alignment stops, placing one or more articles to be stamped and repeating the process by continuing to stamp articles until the machine is aligned. Such a calibration method generates production waste which may be justifiable only for high volume.
There is thus a need for a foil stamping machine which does not require a skilled worker for positioning and orienting the articles to be printed and does not generate production waste during calibration.